SICK
by Haechanie
Summary: Semua orang tahu, Haechan adalah moodmaker NCT. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih atau sakit yang ia rasakan pada orang-orang. Anak itu selalu memendamnya sendiri. Dan Mark merasa kesal akan hal itu. MARKHYUCK NCT [Terinspirasi dari kata-kata Mark yang khawatir waktu Haechan sakit di MV Limitless]


**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa moment Markhyuck yang ada**

.

.

.

Haechan membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menutup mukanya dengan bantal guna menghalau airmata yang telah menggenang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, ditambah dengan ia yang tadi harus berteriak karena berdebat dengan Mark.

Bukan ingin Haechan bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Ia dan Mark sama-sama lelah. Maksud kekasih sekaligus roommate nya itu memang baik, ia hanya meminta Haechan untuk minum vitamin yang diberikan dokter secara teratur. Daya tahan tubuhnya memang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Namun berakhir dengan mereka yang saling berteriak satu sama lain.

 _ **BRAK**_

Haechan tersentak kaget saat pintu kamarnya dibanting keras. Ia mengintip dari celah bantal, Mark dengan langkah yang tergesa sedang membuka lemari pakaian. Anak itu mengeluarkan tas yang biasa ia pakai untuk berpergian lalu mulai memasukkan satu-persatu baju dan beberapa benda kedalamnya.

"Mark hyung kau sudah mau pergi ya?"

Haechan ingat, Mark dan beberapa member lain akan berangkat ke Thailand hari ini. Mereka akan berangkat sekarang sepertinya.

Tak mendapat balasan dari yang lebih tua, Haechan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mark dan membantu mengambil benda yang biasanya kekasihnya itu bawa ketika berpergian keluar. Haechan bermaksud memberikan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempat penyimpanan, namun Mark menepis tangannya begitu keras hingga kedua benda itu tadi terlempar jauh.

Emosi Haechan kembali melunjak. Ia tidak ingin Mark pergi ketika mereka sedang bertengkar. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah bertegkar hebat, mungkin ini kali pertamanya untuk mereka berdua.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH HYUNG!"

Ia tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Mark ketika marah selalu diam, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling mendiamkan. Haechan ingin masalah ini segera berakhir.

"KAU YANG KENAPA!"

Mark yang jengah dengan tingkah kekasihnya balik membentak. Ia memalingkan wajah saat melihat genangan airmata di wajah Haechan. Mark lelah, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika itu menyangkut Haechan.

Semua orang tahu, Haechan adalah moodmaker NCT. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih atau sakit yang ia rasakan pada orang-orang. Anak itu selalu memendamnya sendiri. Dan Mark merasa kesal akan hal itu.

Saat semua orang bahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri syuting MV terbaru, Haechan jatuh sakit. Anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka bahkan berkali-kali melakukan take ulang untuk menyempurnakan beberapa bagian, hingga take terakhir Haechan benar-benar lemas sampai tidak kuat bahkan hanya untuk menonton hasil syuting MV mereka.

"Kau masih marah karena hal tadi?" tanya Haechan mengalah. Ia menurunkan suaranya, ia tidak ingin mereka kembali mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting.

"Kau seharusnya tahu….." Mark menjawab. Ia mengambil pasta gigi dan sikat gigi yang tergeletak di lantai "Aku tidak suka kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Lagipula itu semua demi kebaikanmu" ucapnya lagi sambil memasukkan dua benda itu kedalam tas.

Haechan menyahut "Aku tahu Mark hyung. Aku hanya lupa tidak minum vitamin itu hari ini dan kemarin. Bukannya aku melewatkan semua hari dengan tidak meminumnya."

Dengusan keras terdengar dari Mark. Ia tahu jika perdebatan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya. Selalu kembali ke titik yang sama, Haechan dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, kalau kau memang tidak ingin membuat Fans mu khawatir, harusnya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri" Mark berkata sembari menarik reseleting tasnya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari kamar ini karena kepalanya terasa panas sekali.

"Kau!" tuding Haechan. "Kau yang membuat mereka khawatir. Harusnya kau tidak perlu bilang saat kita siaran tentang sakit itu."

Batas kesabaran Mark akhirnya habis. Ia membanting tas jinjngnya, ditatapnya Haechan tajam. Mungkin ini kali pertama ia begitu marah pada anak itu.

"Kau pikir mereka tidak bisa tahu kalau kau sakit? Buka SNSmu dan lihatlah betapa mereka mencemaskanmu karena melihatmu yang batuk-batuk saat siaran Radio kita!"

Kening Haechan mengernyit, ia sedikit tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh leader Dream nya itu. Kemudian satu ingatan tentang ia yang sakit saat mereka siaran Culto Show Radio terlintas. Ia memang sedikit tidak enak badan karena demam dan flu saat itu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku terus-terusan menyuruhmu ini itu, kau bisa cari orang lain yang lebih sabar padamu Donghyuck -ah"

 _ **DEG**_

Jantung Haechan seperti disengat listrik ribuan volt mendengar kata-kata yang diucapakan oleh Mark. Tubuhnya gemetaran, ia menggigit bibir menahan isakan. Airmata satu persatu mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"A –apa maksdumu hyung?" Haechan berkata tersendat, tenggorokannya seperti tercekik. Ia menatap Mark yang menghindari matanya.

"Kau ingin kita berakhhir hyung.. hiks… Kau… Kau…" Isakan itu akhirnya terdengar. Haechan meremat kaus yang ia kenakan karena sungguh dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Haechan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hubungan yang telah terjalin beberapa bulan ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk menghadapi segalanya bersama. Kenapa hanya dengan masalah ini saja Mark minta berakhir. Apakah hyung nya itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Bukan aku yang ingin mengakhiri semuanya.." balas Mark pelan. Ia mengusak kasar surainya.

"TAPI KAU YANG BILANG AGAR AKU MENCARI ORANG LAIN. ITU CARA HALUSMU UNTUK MEMUTUSKANKU KAN?" Haechan marah, kenapa ia yang disalahkan.

"ITU SEMUA KARENA AKU MENGHKHAWATIRKANMU, YOU FUCKING LITTLE MOORON!" balas Mark tak kalah keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengumpat pada Haechan karena biasanya Haechan lah yang sering mengumpat padanya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Mark tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tidak pula segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar. Agaknya ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Hatinya juga sakit melihat isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Haechan.

"Hey… Maknaes…. Kalian kenapa? Yatuhan… Haechanie~ Kau kenapa?"

Suara Doyoung yang panik membuat isakan Haechan semakin keras. Taeyong dn Jaehyun yang baru masuk ikut panik melihat adik terkecil mereka menangis. Tidak biasanya dan terlihat aneh karena maknae mereka itu jarang menitikkan airmata.

"Hyung… Hiks… Pergilah…. Bawa Mark hyung keluar kumohon… Hiks…."

Doyoung yang kebingungan hanya mampu menurut. Ia mengiisyaratkan pada pasangan Jaeyong untuk membawa Mark keluar dan menunggunya di mobil saja.

"Hey Haechan.. Tenanglah…. Mark sudah tidak ada. Hyung mohon jangan menangis seperti ini." Kata Doyoung. Ia mengajak Haechan untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengambilkan minum untuk anak itu yang hanya diminum beberapa teguk saja.

"Doyoungie hyung~" Haechan berhenti menangis, ia mengulas senyum paksa. "Kau berangkat saja hyung. Jangan membuat manajer menunggu. Aku baik-baik saja" Kata Haechan karena ia tidak ingin membuat jadwal member lain berantakan hanya karena dirinya.

Doyoung melirik jam tangannya, ia membenarkan kata-kata Haechan. Terlambat sedikit saja pasti manajer hyung akan mengomel. Terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hyung akan telpon nanti, arrachi?"

Haechan hanya mengangguk. Setelah Doyoung keluar ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Malam tanpa Mark adalah siksaan. Haechan bahkan sudah merindukan hyung nya itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Cinta itu memang racun. Haechan berkali-kali menyumpah, tapi hanya ia katakan di dalam hati. Hari ini member Dream, yang berarti juga dirinya melakukan siaran VLIVE. Ia tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja otak, hati dan mulutnya yang tidak sinkron satu sama lain.

Ia membenci Mark karena anak itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, padahal Doyoung sudah menelponnya sejak sampai di hotel tempat ia menginap. Tapi seolah mulut dan hatinya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Ia berkali-kali menyebut nama Mark dalam siaran kali ini. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia kesepian tanpa Mark.

"Hyung kau merindukan Mark hyung ya?"

Tuh kan. Si kecil Chenle sampai bertanya seperti itu. Haechan tak punya daya untuk menjawab, ia mengangguk kecil lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada Jeno. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan siaran dan sekarang tinggal menunggu manajer hyung menjemput.

Jeno mengeluarkan kamera ponselnya dan segera mengambil selfie mereka. Pasti si Jeno ini juga sedih karena merindukan Jaemin.

"Jeno.. Kau rindu Jaemin ya?" tanya Haechan.

Pemilik mata sipit itu berhenti memotret lalu berucap setengah malas. "Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Tapi aku sering menelponnya, jadi aku lega karena tahu dia baik-baik saja."

Haechan cemberut, ia jadi semakin merindukan Mark saja. Ia rindu suara Mark ngomong-ngomong.

"Hyung… tadi Mark hyung menelponku. Dia masih saja menanyakan kado ulang tahun yang kulupakan."

Haechan tambah cemberut. Mark bisa menelpon Jisung tapi kenapa menelponnya saja tidak bisa.

Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dengan lesu karena manajer hyung sudah datang. Sepertinya malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi karena merindukan Mark.

.

.

.

Haechan menggeliat kecil karena tubuhnya terasa dijepit oleh sepasang lengan yang melingkar kuat di perutnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata sembari berusaha menghapus jejak airmata yang masih tersisa di pipi. Haechan tidak bisa tidur, sepertinya ia baru terlelap beberapa menit sebelum pemlik tangan yang sekarang memeluknya ini membuatnya terbangun.

"Maafkan aku sayang….."

Mata Haechan terbelalak, suara lirih yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar pelan di telinganya. Ia hendak berbalik dari posisi menyampingnya, tapi orang itu menahannya untuk tetap berada di posisi seperi ini.

"Maafkan aku karena marah padamu bahkan sampai mengumpat"

Haechan diam saja, tak membalas. Ia membiarkan orang itu sampai selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dariku…" sebuah kecupan diberikan pada telinga belakangnya. Haechan merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku merasa gila dua hari ini karena pertengkaran kita. Tanpa bisa melihatmu…." Kecupan lain di puncak kepalanya "Tanpa bisa mendengar suaramu…"

Kali ini tubuhnya dibalik penuh kelembutan hingga hidungnya menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Haechan memejamkan matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Aroma ini yang dicarinya sejak kemarin.

"Mark hyung….." bisik Haechan lirih. Ia memeluk Mark begitu erat. Hidungnya mencari leher Mark yang biasa ia cium karena aromanya yang membuat nyaman.

"Jangan sakit lagi karena aku mungkin akan marah lagi.…." Mark berkata sangat lembut. Ia menarik Haechan agar menjauh sementara dari pusat candunya. Laki-laki Kanada itu mengecup kening Haechan lama, penuh kelembutan dan kerinduan.

"Aku sayang padamu"

Ciuman itu turun ke kedua mata sembab Haechan, berlanjut pada dua pipi yang semakin tirus. Mark sedih sebenarnya karena ia terbiasa mengecupi pipi tembam sang kekasih.

Keduanya saling menatap. Binar luka itu masih ada di netra keduanya. Maka yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk memberi satu kecupan di sudut bibir yang lebih muda.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang"

Malam itu, mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dengan saling memeluk. Pertengkaran hebat pertama mereka yang berakhir manis. Kedepannya nanti, akan ada banyak masalah yang harus mereka lalui. Entah mereka bisa melalui bersama atau tidak, keberadaan masing-masing adalah jawaban dari semua rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAECHAN YANG CERIA TERNYATA PERNAH SAKIT JUGA, HUHUHU**

 **AKU GABISA BAYANGIN GIMANA PANIKNYA MEMBER, BIASANYA KAN ANAK ITU PECICILAN BANGET TERUS TIBA TIBA DIAM PASTI ANEH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini sumbernya : MV Commentary (entah gimana tulisannya, haha), Radio Culto Show yang waktu iu haechan batuk2 dan gabanyak omong sama yg terakhir itu VLIVE nya NCT Dreams.**

 **Sumpah demi apa itu Haechan kangen Mark beneran kayaknya. Dia nyebut nama Mark berkali-kali. Hahaha**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa Review yaaaaaa**

 **KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK!**


End file.
